It all started with the Binding-Promise
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was blackmailed into joining Jinx and co. to save two of her friends. After the Binding-Promise was made, she never knew her life would become another rollercoaster with love on the way. KagomeXKyd ENJOY!
1. Blackmail

Me: NOT ENOUGH LOVE FOR KYD! I felt sorry for him and decided to make this. Enjoy!

()

"Why?"

A simple question. A simple, innocent question. The simple, innocent question that flew from the innocent miko's lips. Red eyes turned to look into her blue ones as the other Hive 5 members were looking questioningly.

**_"Young Miko, what is your race doing in this time? You' re supposed to be wiped out."_ **He telepathically said to her, the other Hive 5 members watching them converse. A quiet sigh escaped the caged, bound-up girl's lips.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. You're aura is dark but in a good way. It's pure black but somewhere in it I see a bit of humanity and kindness and a Kid who just needs to be loved." She replied. Kyd nodded, appreciating her answer.

"Hey, what should we do with her?" One of the Billy's questioned.

"I say we make her join our group and steal stuff." See-more went all up in the girl's face.

"Back off, eye-guy." She said, glaring at him.

"Why not make her our slave?" Mammoth suggested.

"Oh no. I've already been bossed around by some bastard of a demon." She protested, black hair flying out as she shook her head.

"Why don't we take her apart bit by bit and see where the source of her power comes from!" Gizmo said, smiling evilly.

"First no and second I've had some of my guts spilt before and I'm still alive." The girl, who I shall now identify as Kagome Higurashi, growled.

"Actually, I like See-more's idea better." Jinx walked up to the reincarnation. "Now you'll join our team and help us with our goal."

"Or what?" Kagome snapped. Gizmo pressed a button and on the large screen was Kilala and Shippo stuck in a cage just above lava. Kagome gasped. "You leave my friends alone!"

"Well, what'll it be? Join us and be reunited with your friends or never see them again. Your choice." Jinx said menacingly. Kagome looked up at the screen to see Shippo with tears streaming down his face. Kilala was laying on her stomach, looking weak and tired. Kagome shut her eyes at the sad scene.

"Fine! You have a deal. Now release them!l She ordered but Kyd shook his head.

_**"Do the Binding-Promise spell so we know you won't just run** **off." **_he thought. Kagome nodded.

"You got it."

Oh poor Kagome Higurashi. If only she knew this was the start of another rollercoaster of her life.

()

Me:Okay, I know you might be confused at the moment but you'll find out soon! And the characters may be OOC! I haven't watched Teen Titans in a while. PLZ review! BYE!


	2. Binding-Promise pain

"Alright Telepathic guy." Kagome called and pulled Kyd Wykkyd out once she was out of the chains and ropes. "Ready?"(I just randomly made this up)

Kyd nodded and both sat down Indian style and across from each other. They both entwined right hands. Kagome grabbed the blade of her arrow and pierced the skin of the back of her hand as Kyd did the same with the same arrow. Kagome placed her left index finger against Kyd' s cut, drawing the blood onto her finger. She smeared the blood into hers and Kyd did the exact same. Shortly licked the blood off of their fingers and began chanting quietly in some foreign language.

"We, that was really disgusting." See-more quietly grumbled as Kyd and Kagome began glowing bright. Kagome white and Kyd black, like Yin-Yang. The blood dripped to the floor and formed the shape of the Yin-Yang symbol. As soon as the glowing got brighter both began wincing in pain but never crying out. Kagome clutched into his right shoulder with her left hand, squeezing painfully hard. Kyd bit his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling. Soon the glowing died down and a wash of sharp, harsh pain stabbed through them. They both yelled in agony, tears forming in the corner of their eyes. The blood slowly disappeared from the ground and the cuts suddenly shaped into crescent moons. Panting, Kagome looked up.

"T-there, you happy now?" She asked and Its nodded. The two demons were released and not the room they ran.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Kagome. Kilala weaved herself through Kyd' s parted legs when he stood, the cat purring in content until running to Kagome. Kagome giggled at the furry cat. Oh Kilala. Always showing her affections in different ways. Kilala licked Kagome' s nose affectionately. Suddenly an outfit was tossed to her.

"Get changed. We'll start with a robbery tonight." Jinx said and dragged Kagome to the bathroom. She sighed and held up the spandex outfit. A Miko garb. Wow. Good choice. It was a light blue Haori and black hakamas with silver vines twisting around the material and the outfit had black boots to go with it. She slipped on the clothes and a black masquerade mask and ran out.

"Ready." Kagome said as everyone turned to her to see the traditional Miko , Jinx smiled.

"Let's go."

()

Me: THANK YOU! XD And Kagome's first robbery as a villain! What'll happen next? Will they succeed? Will Teen Titans stop them? Will I stop being strange? The answers are in the next chappie except from the last one. No because I was born strange. :3 Review and enjoy!


	3. The robbery and the fight

_At some random museum_

Hive 5 got in quietly with Gizmo sabotaging the security. Kagome' s stomach did flips as she walked over to a glass case. There was a large boomerang that were made a long time ago by one of Kagome' s well-known friends. Smashing the glass, she reached in and pulled out Hiraikotsu, feeling it being as light as a feather Tears gathering in her eye she frowned. Turning around Kagome watched Kyd open a void and reach in, grabbing what looked like a certain golden staff.

"Miroku... Sango..." She whispered quietly and shook her head. One of the Billys lifted up a mummy' s coffin.

"You do realise there are corpses inside there." Jinx said and the Billys made disgusted faces. Jinx removed the glass from another casing and grinned at what she was looking for. "Bingo." She reached out to grab it until...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jinx." A male' s voice called, malong EVERYONE turn around to see the Titans.

"Ugh, look. It' s the Teen Titans." Sneered See-more as Kagome blinked.

"Step away from the artefacts." Beast Boy said, transforming into a cheetah. Kagome frowned when Jinx smirked.

"Well, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Miko." She presented Kagome who smiled and twinkled her fingers at them. The heroes just stared st the beautiful girl as she grinned.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled, throwing the boomerang towards her opponents. They only got away with s few cuts when Hiraikotsu was in her grasp once again. For some reason Kyd felt the need to protect Kagome when Robin lunged at her. He appeared in front of her and blocked his attack.

"Kyd!" She exclaimed happily as said boy pushed away Robin. "Thanks a lot, Kyd! She thanked, smiling at him. Kyd just nodded as Kagome' s New boomerang was knocked out of her hands.

"Damn." She cursed. "Looks like they're gonna have to go through even more pain." Positioning her arms into what looked like she was holding an invisible bow and arrow. She aimed it at Beast Boy who laughed. Kagome summoned her energy and let go as a bright blue light engulfed an invisible arrow zoomed it's way to BB. He exclaimed in shock as he narrowly missed it, the invisible arrow piercing his skin.

And just like that the fight began.

()

Me: Thx fer reviewing and favouriting/liking! REVIEW and longer or same chappies?


	4. The other museum and Flirty fast guy

Me: THANK YOU! I am do glad that I' m so loved! Arigato! Enjoy! Soz fer long wait. I'm sick and have heartbreak. :( Well, at least I updated for my loyal reviewers.

()

"Woah, what the hell was that?" Exclaimed Cyborg, seeing the graze on BB.

"Miko Ki." Kagome called, smirking lightly. "I at least thought you were smart." She shot another invisible arrow but at Starfire who dodged it narrowly.

_After fight (I'm terrible at fights)_

_At the Hive 5 HQ_

"Ow." Kagome murmured, limping in with the help of Kyd(Who was ordered by Jinx). "Damn beam. Collapsing on my leg."

Jinx growled."Damn Teen Titans." Kagome sighed as she laid on the couch with everyone else.

"That Dark girl held back my full extent of powers!" She frowned angrily. "That's it. I might purify the demon outta her."

_**"Well, good luck with that."**_ Kagome smirked at the muted boy's words.

"Aw, thankies. I'll be good to purify another dark being." She said.

Comfortable silence.

Until...

"MAMA!" Shippo ran into the room and leaped onto Kagome.

"Now now. What did I say about calling me mother? I'm not your biological mother." She replied.

"You still adopted me!"

"... Good point." She giggled.

_**"Mother?"**_Kyd questioned.

"Oh yes. I adopted poor Shippo. His parents were murdered by these two boys called the thunder brothers." Kagome looked a bit sad. "Or, at least that's what I think they call themselves. Anyhoo, what' 'll we do now?"

"Let's find somewhere to rob tomorrow?" Mammoth questioned.

"Good idea." Jinx said. "The other museum. Y'know, the one with a snake staff and jars of mummy guts."

_the next day at the museum (I'm lazy because I'm sick. Soz everyone)_

Once again, security died and everyone was inside the museum. Kagome grinned and reached for a very beautiful Japanese crown. Feudal era style. It was a metal band with a beautiful sapphire crescent moon in the middle. She placed it on her head.

"Hey, Jinx. Does this look a bit much?" Kagome asked. Jinx shook her head.

"No. It makes you look like royalty."

Kagome watched as See-more did that weird thing that turned his eye into a later and opened the thing he was getting.

"Need help, Kyd?" She asked Kyd but he shook his head.

"Need an eye, then?" See-more questioned but once again Kyd shook his head and opened a portal, reached in, grabbed the snake staff, pulled it out and shut the black portal-hole.

"That's cool." Shippo looked at Kyd with shiny, sparkly eyes that showed adoration. Kagome giggled.

"Look out. Shippo just found his new role-model."

Everyone got what they wanted and walked out the door.

"Wow. Great thing wthe Teen Titans are busy." Shippo exclaimed but then a flash of Orange yellow and red whizzed past them, stopping the criminals in their tracks. Everything was taken from them and replaced with boring stuff but Kagome and Jinx both got a flower. Red rose for Jinx and a Chinese forget-me-not for Kagome. Kagome blinked.

"Whoever this is, they are a flirt."She whispered and the bell rang. Everyone looked up in shock, suprise and alarm.

"RUN!" Jinx ordered as they sprinted down the street.

"Jerk. Seriously, I think this guy is trying to embarrass us!" The Miko screamed, glaring angrily through her mask. Somehow, she had a feeling of who it is because of the superhero shows she watched back at home.

()

Me: Soz for being lazy. My sickness sucks DX I hope you enjoyed! I know I enjoyed creating it, despite my laziness.


	5. Kagome' s night time visitor

Kagome lay in her bed given to her in her room and sighed. Who was that flirty guy? She frowned lightly until she heard a knock. Sensing the aura, she called out.

"C'mon in Kyd Wykkyd."

Kyd walked in and sat on the edge of her bed right next to her.

_**"You okay? How's the second day of being a member of the Hive 5?"** _He asked. Kagome smiled.

"Fine but the guy who stopped us. I mean, he must be a flirt. What with the flowers!" She murmured and Kyd smiled at the frustrated girl.

_**"Y'know, it's actually cute when you're**_** frustrated."** Kyd gently patted her head and she poured.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID! DON'T PAT ME ON THE HEAD LIKE ON- Wait. What?" She blinked at the muted boy as he coughed awkwardly.

_**"Erm, I was just saying that it looked, uh, cute when y-you were... frustrated..."** _He trailed off, blushing pink EVER SO SLIGHTLY. Kagome blushed as well.

"Oh, well, um... I see. Nice of you to, uh, check up on me. It was really sweet of you, Kyd." She stammered and he began to walk out. "Wait." He stopped and faced the girl. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Kyd was shocked.

_**"Elliot."** _He replied before walking out of the room, leaving a smiling Kagome behind.

_"Elliot, ey?"_

She gently sighed._ "Cute name, Kyd."  
_


	6. The flirty boy is revealed!

"Why do I hang out with you idiots?" Jinx mumbled the next day. "Not meaning you Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"Aw, Thanks Jinx! Same to you! Oh! And from me to Kyd!" When she said that Kyd smiled a thank you.

Everything was silent. Until Gizmo spoke up.

"Let's make a pillow fort!"

All the boys, excluding Kyd, ran into the living room in agreement.

_**"Wow. They're quite childish."** _Kyd thought. Kagome grinned.

"Yup. Hey, wanna help us rob the museum again?" She asked. Kyd shook his head.

**_"Maybe later."_**And with that he walked off.

"Let's go, Miko." Jinx said, growling as both girls waltzed out.

_At the museum once again (O mi gawd. LAWLZ)_

Jinx flashed out some of her powers at the two guards as Kagome flew in with Kilala. Once again Jinx reached for the necklace until_  
_

"Need a little luck?"

Both girls, startled, spun round to see the fastest boy alive. Kid Flash.

"It's just a dumb myth, baka." Kagome snapped. "Who are you anyways?"

"Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive." He replied. A bit cocky Kagome says.

"You a good guy or something?" Jinx snarled.

"One of the best." Kagome rolled her eyes. His ego was too big.

"Well, ain't you gonna throw us in jail?" She asked while Kid Flash walked up to her and Jinx.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you." He said casually, smiling.

"That's a first." Kagome mumbled.

"Why do you hang out with those losers? They're just holding you both back."

"I know. That' s what I keep telling- What do you care?" Jinx crossed her arms.

"I know you're both too smart for this."

Kagome scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Is this where you try and convert us into being good?" She asked, glaring. "You're wasting your time."

"When you're as fast as me then time is something you have enough of'" He disappeared then reappeared in a second. He had a Berri on his head and a bag in his hand "Crossiant?"

"It's too late for us." Jinx and Kagome looked sorrowful.

"It's never too late." Kid walked up to them.

"It's too late for me especially. I already did the Binding-Promise with Kyd Wykkyd." Kagome frowned and turned away.

"Don't worry. Leave them to me. Trust me." He held out his hand. both girls looked hesitant. They looked at each other and both reached for his hand until Kagome abruptly pulled her hand away as Jinx smirked.

"On second thought, Nah!" She attacked with her powers, making Kid Flash fly backwards. He looked up at Mammoth and quickly stood up, seeing he was surrounded.

"Y'know for someone so fast you're pretty slow." Jinx taunted.

_T__bc_

()

Me: Okay, I may have changed it a bit but with Kaggy in it I had to. PLZ REVIEW! Buy bye!


	7. Capture, MY ROOM, why can't you speak?

Me: Back! I enjoy making chappie today. I talking/typing weird because sugar. chappie not weird. K.K? K.K. LAWLZ I am strange. The fight has changed b-cause Kaggy' s there. ENJOYENJOY!

()

Kagome held her Hiraikotsu up high as everyone readied themselves. The first attack came from Kilala, who was itchingitching to claw something to pieces. She transformed into her saber-toothed tiger form and leaped at the boy but dodged She kept on trying but Kid Flash kept on dodging the cat.

"Missed me. Missed. Oooh! Missed again! Ooooooh! Missed by an inch! Ahhh!" He was hit in the stomach by one of Shippo' s magical dreidal(sp?) thingies.

"Good, Shippo." Kagome praised while Mammoth began to try and punch him but, once again missed due to his speed. He began to whizz around until Kyd kept on appearing in front of him.

"Aaah! How do you do that?" He asked. Kagome grinned as Kyd spoke in his mind, surprising Kid Flash.

**_"Magic."_**

And with that he lashed out with his cloak, the blade on the edge cutting a small bit of K.F' s uniform. A slight bit of blood splashed in the air. Kagome raised her Hiraikotsu high, readied herself and threw it.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled, sending the boomerang hurdling towards Kid Flash. He barely dodged it as the edge left a graze on his cheek, more blood spilling. The weapon hurled back into Kagome's open hand. A purring Kilala lay on Kyd Wyykyd' s shoulder, snuggling comfortably into the teenage boy. Shippo grinned at something Kilala mewled to him.

See-more shot an eye out that trapped Kid in a force field thingy.

"Yeya! We got ' em" Shippo exclaimed happily. Kagome smiled at how adorable he was. Now, to get this good guy back to H.Q.

_At Hive 5 H.Q_

Kid Flash stared at the teenage villains._  
_

"So, tell me, what' re we gonna do with him?" Kagome asked. Jinx facepalmed.

"Well, it is one of your first times so I'll go easy on you. We're gonna-"

"Let's brainwash him and make him steal stuff for us." See-more was in his face but then was pushed away.

"Let's set him up for ransom. He's gotta be worth money." Mammoth suggested. Gizmo then spoke up.

"Let's take him apart and see what makes him tick."

Jinx, Kagome and Kyd mentally facepalmed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kid questioned while eating a crisp.

"Hey, where'd you get th-those are mine!" Mammoth took the bag of crisps away.

"Wait wait wait. If you're the Hive _5 _then why are there 9 of you?"

Everyone looked around.

"' Cause it... sounds cooler?" See-more said. Kagome rolled her eyes while the boys, excluding Kyd who was conversing with Kagome, went to the couch. Jinx groaned in annoyance.

"So, why don't you speak much?" Kagome questioned the boy. He looked down.

_**"Erm, well, it's a bit private. Come with me."** _Kyd pulled Kagome away and into a corner. **_"Okay, well, when I was younger, my parents and I were attacked by gang members. They killed my parents but slit my throat, thus leaving me to never talk again."_**

Kagome looked sorrowful.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Hey, we're a bit the same. My family was killed but not by gang members." They both smiled. That was when they walked back over to Jinx who just finished a talk with Madame Rouge. The enchantress gasped as the cage was empty.

"He escaped!" She snarled angrily. Kagome groaned.

_A few minutes later_

"A LEVEL 4 CONTAINMENT FIELD? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR STINKIN' MIND!?" Gizmo screamed_. _Kagome sighed and slammed her fists into the wall, creating large dents_._

"Listen here, twerp. You have to make it or Madame Rouge will have your head. If not her, then I'll purify your ass to hell!" She snarled. Jinx whistled.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem." The Miko smiled. She swiveled around. "Now, See-more, you were the one who would keep an eye on the guy. If Madame Rouge doesn't harm you then I will make sure you never walk for as long as you shall live." She snarled and cornered the quivering boy. Suddenly, the light crashed and the keyboards trashed.

"He's destroying the hideout!" Billy yelled in his accent. See-more did the eye thing on his visor-thingy and looked on the floor. He saw Kid Flash whizz around.

"Yo, Kyd Wykkyd. He's in the generator room(I changed some of the places)."

_At the generator room_

Kagome once followed Kyd when he teleported away by grasping his arm and disappearing with him. Kyd began to attack the unsuspecting boy repeatedly over until he accidentally destroyed the other machine.

"Hey, thanks for the hel-Woah!" He almost ran into Kagome.

"Hello, ginger-boy." She let out an eerie giggle and disappeared into rose petals. Kid Flash looked around in suprise as he was lashed at by something invisible. Kagome reappeared when the boy whizzed away.

"C'mon Kyd. Let's go." She said and grabbed his arm once again as he teleported back to the others. Jinx stared at the monitor along with Kagome and Kyd. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, he's going to my room!" She ran to her room while Kyd and Kagome watched. Suddenly, he was off and into another room.

"That's my room!" Kagome exclaimed and sprinted off down the hallways. She slammed open her door.

"Hmmm, you're a good artist. Great weapons too." He complimented.

"Get. Out." Kagome snarled. The boy looked up and shivered at her angry expression and ran off. "Too bad, I didn't lay a finger on him here."

()

Me: AAAAAAND cut! That's a wrap ppl. Review for more chappies.


	8. Madame Rouge and Budding Romance

"WHERE IS HE!?" The door slammed open to reveal a flaming-mad Kagome Higurashi. "WHERE IS THE TEME THAT DARED TO ENTER THIS MIKO'S ROOM!?" She growled, much like Sesshomaru in dog form. Everyone shivered at the girl who seemed to be blazing with fire. door opened and Madame Rouge walked in.

"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO MURDER SOMEONE! WELL? WHERE IS HE!" Madame Rouge stared at the girl and smiled.

"Yes, where is Kid Flash?" She questioned. Everyone else but Kagome hid behind Jinx who looked down.

"He got away."

"Goddamnit!" Kagome snarled, clenching her fists. M.R(Madame Rouge) huffed.

"You let him get away?" She snapped. Kagome turned around.

"We'll get him back but not before I torture him until he's beaten to a bloody PULP!" She said. Madame Rouge laughed.

"You've already proven yourselves untrustworthy. Amateurs. It'll catch Kid Flash. Oh and Jinx, one day you hope to be like me?" Jinx looked hopeful at Madame Rouge who laughed.

"Most unlikely. How pathetic of you." She laughed once again and walked out.

"We have to catch Kid Flash before Madame Rouge does!" Jinx commanded. Kagome walked beside her.

"I'm with you, Jinx."

**_"Eh, what the hell."_**Kyd walked forward. Then was followed by See-more. Billy Numerous looked at the others.

"Wanna go and watch football?" He asked and the others agreed vigorously, walking away.

"Thanks guys." Kagome smiled at Kyd and See-more who smiled back. "Now, let's catch the Teme who dared to enter my room with no permission."

_Some time later, with Kyd, Kagome and Jinx_

"Hey, I see him. 20 meters to your left." Seemore' s voice came from the communicator.

"Thanks See-more." Kagome smiled into it. Jinx nodded.

"We knew we could count on you." Jinx also praised.

"Ready, Kyd?" Kagome questioned the silent boy and he nodded. The three of them walked over to the garage and Jinx destroyed the door thingy. Kagome was the first to walk in.

"Miko! That is you and Jinx, right?" Kagome shot some miko powers at him which pushed him back. "It's you, and the silent boy." He confirmed, coughing.

"What's the matter? Run out of steam?" Jinx questioned cheekily. Kid Flash nodded.

"But I'll be up and running in a minute."

"We're not going to give you a minute!" Kagome growled, revealing the remote.

**_"You pissed her off a lot."_**Kyd said as Kagome glared at the ginger boy.

"Why do you want to do this?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm bad luck. Good luck was never an option for me." Jinx snapped.

**_"Bad childhood."_**

Kagome looked down.

"The last time I was good, it cost me everything. Everything was perfect. It was a final battle and we killed our worst enemy. I let my love wish on a magical jewel that we fought for but all he did was wish for _her _to be alive. She had half of my soul and he almost killed me so she could have the full soul. I escaped but... They killed the whole village, my sister- figure, my brother-figure and my family." She glared. "At least I saved my adopted son and Kilala!"

She aimed the remote at him and pressed the button. Kid Flash began yelling in pain as an electrical field danced across his body.

"Think that's bad? That's just level 1!" She laughed and added more pain. Just while she was laughing Madame Rouge walked in.

"Madame Rouge! we caught him! Just like we said we would!" Jinx said decidedly.

"You fool. It was I who weakened him!" They were shoved aside.

"Hey, at least say thank you, ungrateful woman!" Kagome snapped as Madame Rouge slapped her. Kyd glared at the short-haired woman as he helped Kagome up from the ground. "Fine then." She looked at Kid Flash who had a look of worry across his face. "

"Catch him yourself, Madame Rouge." Jinx took the remote and broke it, freeing the superhero. The woman snarled and hit Jinx in the face. When she was just about to hit Kyd, Kagome appeared and grasped her arm.

"Don't. Touch. Him." She snarled and sent her Miko energy to the woman's arm, making her scream in pain. Jinx shot a beam of pink power at her, successfully hitting Madame Rouge. The woman smirked at them.

"You are strong." She began walking away. "We'll keep in touch."

Kagome glared. See-more joined them.

"Hey, one of the stores have these super computer. Steal one get one free. You guys in?" He asked.

Kagome and Kyd agreed but Jinx shook her head.

"No, you guys go ahead. Goodbye." She said and walked away. The trio walked off together.

"Who's going to be our leader then?" Kagome asked. See-more and Kyd looked at Kagome with smiled.

"Well, we all had a vote on second in command and you were it so..."

Kagome smiled. "Awwwww! Thanks guys!" SheShe hugged them, giggling as they went their way to the H.Q. Jinx looked at them, holding a rose, and smiled.

"Good luck, Kagome."

_at H.Q_

_**"Well, Kagome, what is your full story? How did they die?"** _Kyd quietly asked Kagome. She sighed and began to explain. Oh c'mon! I'm not just going to write stuff that happened! It's 500 episodes long! Once she finished, Kyd looked at her sorrowful.

_**"I'm sorry about that. So, Inuyasha betrayed you?"**_ Kagome nodded and received a hug from Kyd.

"Thank you, Kyd. You're such a sweet boy." Kagome whispered and leaned into the muted boy's touch.

She was safe as long as Kyd was around.

()

Me: Hello! I hope you liked it! Review plz! Seems like the tiny bud of romance is ever so slowly opening between Kagome and Kyd. BYE BYE! Oh, and I forgot a disclaimer. DUMBO ALERT!

I own nothing but this story. None of the characters or the shows, just the plot of the story. Thank you my loyal Reviewers! and EVIL LAWYERS DO NOT SUE ME! DX

:D


	9. Jump City, cute boy and a kiss

Me: Hi! X3 enjoy! I know that they're being evil but I want Kagome to meet one of the titans east. It'll be funny. Trust me! My gay friend actually did most of this chappie, including the random moments. It's his 4th try on an awesome chappie. be nice to him, please. BYE

()

Kagome Higurashi. A beautiful teenager. She was many things but 'Normal' wouldn't be one of them. She was the new leader of the Hive 5. Easy Job, right? wrong.

Everything was in chaos as Kagome and Kyd stared. The Billy's were fighting because of some game, Mammoth was eating everything in the fridge, Gizmo was exploding stuff, Shippo and Kilala were hyper and See-more was somewhere.

"Oh my God. Thanks for helping me Kyd." She was grateful that Kyd didn't abandon her like See-more. He nodded, smiling.

**_"Your welcome, Kagome. Besides, I don't leave my friends on their own."_**Kyd replied and placed a hand on Kagome' s arm. She gave him a hug.

"Good. Now, let's get their attention and go wreak havoc on Jump City." Kagome took a deep breath then yelled. "ALRIGHT BOYS, LISTEN UP! We're gonna wreak havoc amongst the citizens of Jump City! No mercy but don't be heartless and harm children, babies or pregnant women! Alright? Let's go!"

_Jump City_

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting us to the Pizza place." Bumblebee thanked the Teen Titans as her team and them sat together at a table. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the far distance. Many people were running, screaming.

"Hive 5, destroy this town(I don't rhyme. soz. I suck at it)!" Came a female's voice.

"Titans, go!"

With that said, all the titans were in action. Robin growled as he saw the female.

"What's wrong, little birdy? Cat got your tongue?" With that said a transformed Kilala attacked the gang, separating them. "Kyd, take the demon, See-more, take the red haired girl! Whatever, just get them!" Kagome sprinted to an unsuspecting Mas. Before her kick landed, Aqualad grabbed her foot and flung her away.

"Mama!" Shippo screamed as the girl slowly got out of a pile of rubble.

"I'm okay, Shippo." She called and glared at the long haired boy. "Bad move, boy." She growled and disappeared into flower petals. Blinking, Aqualad looked around in shock as something began to attack him with fury kicks and punches. He stumbled back and Kagome reappeared, smirking.

"How did you do that?" The shocked boy asked.

"Oh, practice." She giggled until a green bird flew over head and snatched her mask. "Hey, give it back, you bird!" She snapped, trying to reach for the mask. It landed in Aqualad' s hands and she walked up to him.

"ALRIGHT, gimme back my mas-" Kagome stopped as she saw Aqualad' s face properly. It was quite handsome. She slightly blushed as he stared at Kagome' s face... but Kyd was still handsomer."Woah Woah WOAH! RANDOM CHARMING GUY! BACK OFF! KYD! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Kyd was now standing next to aqualad.

"Yeah, thought so. Kilala, sic him!" Kagome began dragging Kyd away as Kilala pounced on Aqualad.

**_"What's wrong? are you injured, did the Atlantic boy do anything to you? Are you alri-"_**Kagome cut him off by kissing him.

Oh

my

God.

Why'd she do this? Find out next time!


	10. Advice from See-more

Me: Now, this chappie was by me and only me. Kagome' s pov. Enjoy!

()

I pulled away.

"First, shut up. Second, I'm fine. Third, the kiss was because I think I realised something. Forth, I think I love you." I said. Kyd just stared at me, a blush staining his cheeks. He disappeared. Oh God, that was too soon! Ugh! I am an idiot! I wonder if he likes me back. Oh, I am such an idiot! I must've scared him. He might not be ready for a relationship.

What if he laughs in my face?

What if he tries to ki-no! He is not Inuyasha! I need Sango. She would help me. I need my beat friend. I need my sister. I need advice. Who can help me? The only person close to me other than Kyd is See-more but he' s a guy. Oh, I don't care! I need help!

"Kagome, you alright?" I looked around to see See-more and couldn't help but hug him.

"See-more." I sobbed quietly. "I need help."

"What's wrong, sis?"

Yes, he's adopted me as a sister. I clung to him for my dear life and explained what happened.

"Well if he' doesn't like you that way then let it go. We can't stay in the past. If he doesn't like you then let it go." See-more said calmingly.

He was right. If it didn't work out then let it go. Easier said then done. Wish me luck.

()

Me: It sucks, I know. I'm on writers block. HELP! And plz review! PM me if ya want! BYE!


	11. Confessions

Kyd won't talk to Me. No, he won't even look at me. I just made the worst mistake of my life. I'm laying in my bed now, not sure what to do. He won't even be in the same room with me for 5 seconds. One glance and he high-tails it out of the room. It hurts. _This _hurts. My chest. When he ignores me there's a searing pain in my chest.

Pain.

Sadness.

Regret.

I am many things at the moment. I wish I never kissed him. I can still feel his soft, warm lips on mine. It's been 2 weeks and I think I'm dying inside. Oh, please forgive me Kyd. I need to see his face, touch his skin, hear his voice in my head, feel his aura close to me.

I looked up to see the door open to reveal my brother, See-more.

"Hey, sis. You look so disheveled." He said and sat on the bed next to me.

"I know. I look terrible." I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder. He slowly stroked my back calmingly. "I don't know what to do." I cried. "He's ignoring me and it hurts. What do I do? What _can_ I do? It's killing me inside!"

"How about I talk to him?" See-more offered. I smiled.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked and he nodded, standing up.

"Yeah. I'll go find him now." See-more smiled and walked out. Oh, I love my brother.

_No P_ov

_With Kyd and See-more_

"Kyd, listen." Kyd looked at See-more. "Talk to Kagome. It's hurting her. You do realise that with each passing second you ignore her it's killing her slowly inside."

Kyd looked up in shock.

_**"Really? Is she truly that affected by just me?"** _Kyd asked. See-more nodded.

"Yes! I beg of you, talk to her. It's killing her. I'm serious. Please. If not for your sake then for Kagome's. Please. Before she's gone forever." See-more left the boy who quickly teleported into Kagome' s room.

She quickly sat up.

"Hel-Kyd!" She exclaimed. Kagome leaped up and walked over to him weakly. She was getting thin from not eating for 2 weeks. She placed a hand on his cheek. "So I'm not hallucinating. You really are here. Please, Kyd. Do you love me? I need to know."

The mute looked away, blushing. Kagome groaned and pulled away, turning her back to him.

"I knew you didn't like me. Listen, I'm sorry. I came on strong." She said sadly as Kyd hugged her from behind.

_**"No, Kagome. Listen. Your wrong. You didn't come on too strong. Don't be sorry. I love you."** _He said and Kagome gasped as he spun her around and kissed her lips. Both began moving their mouths against the others as their tongues entwined together. They both held each other close, afraid the other would disappear. They pulled away, panting quietly.

Blue clashed with red and both knew that they were ment to be together.

()

Me: Hello, thank you! Review! Bye! XD


	12. May you be smiled upon (from mad father)

Kagome lay on her bed, releasing a sigh. The reason she was awake at 1 in the morning? Simple. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, she just couldn't. She slowly sat up and exited her room. Quietly, she made her way down the hall and to Kyd's room. The door opened and she walked in, stepping closer to her lover. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She stood by his bed, a faint smile on her face.

"Hey." She greeted.

_**"Hey, yourself. Can't sleep?"**_She shook her head. Kyd sat up and Kagome sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her back shock was facing him.

"I don't know why I can't sleep. Maybe I just don't want to be away from you." Her doe-like eyes looked into Kyd's red wine ones. "I do feel a lot better when I'm around you."

_**"Good, I'm glad." **_He smiled. Both lovers lay down on the bed, holding each other close. Kagome snuggled closer, her head close to his chest to hear his calming and steady heartbeat. Kyd placed a gentle kiss on her lips._**"I love you."**_

"I love you too." She whispered and soon she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Kyd stared at her as if she was a beautiful Angel.

_**"Good night."**_He murmured, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, whispering _**"May you be smiled upon."**_

()

Me: I know it's been a while but at least I updated! Like the picture? I made it on Pizap! Review and there shall be more! XD or if I'm feeling bored.


	13. The random call

Kyd woke up first. He silently yawned and looked down at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. The weird thing was that in their sleep she had put her leg over his waist (to be honest, doing that, even to a pillow, is comfy). He kissed her passionately but gently, slowly waking her up. He pulled away.

"I could get used to a wake up call like that." She teased. Kyd laughed silently.

_**"I could get used to waking up with you there."** _Kagome giggled.

"Have a good sleep, love?" She asked. Kyd nodded.

_**"Yes, what about you?"**_

"Yes. It was the best sleep I've had for such a long time. Thank you." Kagome kissed Kyd. He kissed back and it turned into a tongue battle. Both lovers didn't give up easily and just continued. Quiet moans bounced off the walls as the two kissed deeply and passionately(some ff's say that they pull away for breath. I don't get that. I mean, when you kiss someone you don't hold your breath, you breath through your nose. I'm just confused on that. If someone can explain then I'll be very happy). Kagome's hands clasped together behind Kyd's neck as his clasped around her waist. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes, breathless. "Wow..." Kagome said simply.

_**"Yeah, wow."**_ Kyd smiled. He glanced at her lips once again and placed a quick kiss on them. They got swollen from the kiss from before and Kyd felt pride swell in him at the thought of him being the only one able to do that. The two lovers smiled and got out of bed, going into the living room where the others surely would be.

"Well, look who's up." See-more chuckled. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hush it, bro." She said jokingly.

"Well, who knew you guys were like that?" One of the Billy clones said.

_**"What are you talking about?"** _Kyd asked in confusion. Kagome tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You know what we mean." Another Billy said.

"Kagome, this morning you and Kyd walked out of Kyd's room. What do you have to say about that?" The original added. Kagome and Kyd blushed.

"We weren't doing that, Billy! I couldn't sleep so I went to just sleep next to him!" Kagome's face was burning red. Kyd's face mirrored hers. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, bakas!" She rolled her eyes.

_**"So what are we doing today?"**_

"Huh, I never thought it yet." Kagome had a thinkin face. The she snapped her fingers, an imaginary lightbulb going off above her head. "Why don't we have a day off. You know, relax and just do anything that's... ordinary." Everyone was up for that. Kagome smiled and clasped her hand together. "Brilliant!" And with that she ran into her room for some peace and quiet while most of the guys did their thing.

_Kagome's POV_

I sat on my bed and began to read a book. Well, a manga book. Yes, I love manga. Anyways, just as I turned the page arms wrapped around me. I leaned into the touch in content.

**_"Hey."_**I was greeted.

"Hey, yourself." I turned my head and placed a kiss on Kyd's pale cheek. He smiled.

_**"You okay?"**_

"Yeah. Just catching up on some readi-" I was cut off when my cell phone began ringing. "One second, please." I pressed a button and held the device to my ear. "Moshi moshi?"

"KAGOME!" I heard Yuka exclaim so loudly that my head was ringing.

"Erm, hi Yuka." I said, shaking my head gently.

"Where are you? We got you a date with Hojo!" Oh god, not again. I facepalmed.

"Sorry, can't."

"EH?!" I heard Eri, Yuka and Ayumi exclaim.

"Hi, Eri, Ayumi." I said.

"Whyyyy? You two belong!" I sweatdropped anime style.

"No. Sorry, but-"

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" I blinked. How did they know?

"Erm, yeah. How did you know?" Eri spoke up.

"Because you're saying no to Hojo." Really? That was the only thing that came into their minds? I sighed.

"Fine, yeah. I do. Now, I'm not telling you anymore, and NO MORE setting me up on dates!" I hung up and sighed in irritation, rubbing my temple. I felt Kyd place his hands on my shoulders and rub them gently. I leaned into the touch, sighing in content.

**_"Are you gonna be alright,__ Kagome?"_** I nodded.

"Yeah. They aren't gonna set me up on any dates now, thank God." I felt Kyd run his hand through my hair. I visibly calmed down. We stayed in silence for a bit before Kyd spoke again.

**_"That's good."_ **Was that jealousy I hear? I giggled.

"Yeah. Hojo is annoying. I feel as if his type is more male." I smiled. I mean he does seem more like the gay type. I began to quietly hum in a thoughtful manner.

**_"Do you want to do something? Like go to the beach with the others? Maybe we could, I dunno, bond more."_**

"That sounds like fun." I replied and turned to him, clasping my hands over his. "Let's go tell them." And with that we exited the room to find chaos.

()

Me: :D


	14. We're off to the beach!

Everything was a mess! Sigh, looks like when Kagome gets back she'll be cleaning the place up.

"Listen up!" The boys looked to Kagome. "Get into your normal clothes, boys. We're going to he beach!"

_Timeskip brought to you by Twinkies_

Kagome just lay comfortably on a towel, trying to get a tan. Kyd just sat next to her as the other boys had a water fight. Kagome let out a sigh of content.

"This is nice." She said. Kyd smiled and nodded.

_**"Yes it is. I quite like the summer."**_

"Oh, I love the summer but I like the winter better."

Kagome glanced at Kyd who suddenly decided to get up. "Gonna join them, love?" Kyd shook his head and pulled her up. She squeaked. Since she was unprepared for that she accidentally crashed into Kyd, pushing him to the sand and straddling his waist. Blue clashed with red. Then Kagome began to lean in. She pressed her lips against his and what was supposed to be a gentle kiss turned into a make-out session. There was a wolf whistle from the left.

Both pulled away and looked to the side to see three random teenage couples hooting and hollering at them. One of the boys rolled her eyes and walked over to them with his supposed girlfriend with him.

"Hey, sorry about them. They're just crazy." He apologised. The girl nodded.

"Yes, don't mind them." The couple smiled as Kyd and Kagome smiled back.

"It's fine. We're planning on ignoring them." Kagome insisted. Kyd nodded.

"Silent, is he?" The boy asked.

"Ah, alas my poor Elliot is mute." Kagome frowned. "But I love him all the same."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" The girl put her hands at each side of her head.

"Have a lovely day." The boy waved and him and his girlfriend walked away. Kyd and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome giggled while Kyd silently laughed. She got up and helped him up. She ran a hand over his now-sand covered black(purple when in the light) hair. Kagome ruffled out the sand and smiled.

"I love you, Elliot Knight."

_**"And I love you, Kagome Higurashi."**_

"Say, let's join 'em." She began laughing, running towards the water. Kyd chased her as they got into the water. He splashed her. Kagome's let out a shriek and splashed back. This continued for a while before Kyd tripped and fell in the shallow bit. Kagome laughed at his sand-covered face and began to wipe it off before placing a quick peck on his lips. Then they were tackle-hugged by Mammoth, Billy and See-more.

"Ahaha, I love you guys!" Mammoth exclaimed. See-more chuckled at his sister's surprised face. Kyd smiled and they got out of the pile unharmed. Kagome high-fived her brother for no reason. Kilala speed at Kyd's face as Shippo ran along the beach happily. Kagome felt happy. She finally found something. A new family. Blue eyes glanced at a certain red-eyed villain. And she found a new love. This day was perfect until-

"You!?"

()

Me: dun dun DUUUUUN! cliffy! Review please :D

Kagome: *giggles* Yes, please do.

Kyd: *nods*


	15. A great success

"You!?"

Kagome let out a shriek of surprise and fell into the water, on her back. She coughed out some of the water she swallowed. Kyd quickly went to her side and helped her up, patting her back. When the coughing seized Kagome opened her eyes and they widened.

"Oh God, you!?"

There, standing in front of them, was the Teen Titans(including Titans East and not on duty btw). Kagome then felt embarrassed. Oh, like you wouldn't be embarrassed that your enemy can see you in a bikini! She squeaked as both sides began to death glare at each other.

"You're probably here to ruin everyone's day." Robin growled.

"You're probably here to ruin our break!" Billy called back. Kagome grabbed Kyd's arm before he said something. They looked at each other.

"None of us knew. They just thought that we were up to no good while we thought they were here to ruin our day. Look at them," She gestured towards them. "They aren't even in uniform!" The team's kept on insulting each other and before a fight broke out, Kagome got between them.

"Whoa! Hold the phone!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out at each side. She looked at them both. "None of us knew. You," She stared at the titans. "Just assumed that we were here to hurt people! Well, guess what, it's our day off!" She glanced at her team. "Just because they suspect something doesn't mean you should lose your temper. Now," What she did next surprised the titans. She smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. "Let's just forget being enemies and have a fun day, ne?" She smiled sweetly at the titans. Starfire trusted her easily and quickly ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, Miko! That sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed with a smile. Kagome laughed.

_**"Please let go of her."**_Kyd spoke up. Starfire released the miko and Kagome looked at him. Then, she grinned.

"Awwww, you're jealous~!" She teased. Kyd blushed.

_**"A-am not!"**_

"Don't lie to me, love. You're totally jealous!"

_**"I am not jealous! Wh-why would I be jealous of a hug?"**_

"Awww, whatever you say, love."

The titans watched the exchange with amusement and surprise. They never thought that they would act so... normal and not-evil. Kagome grinned as Kyd turned away, crossing his arms. A light pink dusted his pale cheeks. Kagome leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy now?"

_**"Very."** _Kyd grinned and pulled Kagome in for a hug. He placed kisses starting from her forehead and trailing down. She began giggling.

"Haha! N-not now!" She said, placing her hands on Kyd's chest to try and push him away. "L-love, the others are still there." Once Kyd heard that he quickly pulled away. Kagome cleared her throat and began to pat down her hair and tidied up her bikini a bit. Mas y Menos began to chuckle behind their hands.

"Eso era bastante incómodo.( That was quite awkward)" Menos said, looking at his brother.

"Sí, lo es.(Yes it was)" Mas chuckled. Kagome glanced at them.

"You really think that's funny? Tell me, how would you feel if the same thing happened to you?" Kagome said with a playful roll of her eyes. Mas y Menos looked surprised.

"Usted puede entender?(You can understand us?)" They asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'. Kyd silently chuckled.

"Hey, you gotta be kidding! We are not hanging out with those stinking titans!" Gizmo screamed. Kagome sent him a glare.

"Pipe down. They're not so bad. Are they attacking? No." Gizmo began to grumble angrily. Kagome turned to the Titans. "Sorry about Gizmo. And for what you saw," She shot a playful glance at Kyd. "I just hope that this one time we can just have fun together. I'm Kagome." She took Beast Boy's hand in hers, shaking it.

"Erm," Robin sent him a look. "Yeah, just call me beast Boy." Kagome nodded, a slight sad look on her face. Robin eyed her warily. He didn't trust her. Maybe he really IS too paranoid. Kagome shook her head and turned to Kyd.

"Love, if you need me, I'll be swimming." She gave him a small wave and began to run towards the wooden port. When at a deep part she leaped into the water. Kyd just watched.

"So, hey, just for Mama, please don't fight." Shippo begged. "Just this once, please!"

**_"I can't really say no to that face." _**Kyd chuckled silently.

"Me neither." The others replied. Robin just shook his head.

"Just this once, but if you do anything funny you're in for it." He threatened. Kilala leaped onto Kyd's shoulder and pawed his cheek cutely. From where Kagome was, she saw the small exchange and giggled.

The day went by and nothing bad happened. Kagome thought that that was a great success. She almost made it to the steps before she dropped the towel she brought. Since the others were still at the beach for a bit longer she went back to the lair to make them something for when they get back. Now, the reason she dropped the towel was because a basket lay at the front of the entrance. A letter lay atop the blankets. Kagome picked up the blanket and then the basket carefully. She opened the entrance and went in, shutting it behind her. Placing the towel on a chair she walked into the living room and the baske tsat on her lap. She opened the letter.

_Take this piece of trash. I have no need for it. Do whatever you want with it, I don't care._

_P.S It's 4 weeks old and girl_

Kagome blinked in confusion before hearing a little, quiet squeal. She placed the letter down and moved the blanket over to reveal a young babe. It's large blue eyes stared up at her.

"Oh, how cruel, leaving a poor baby alone." She whispered. She lifted the baby gently out and cradled it.

()

Me: AAAAND cut! That's a wrap for now, peoples! Review please! Bye XD


	16. Little Renee Knight

They stared at the baby in Kagome's arms. It was gently reaching up, big eyes wide with interest. Kagome looked at them.

"Ah. You're home." She smiled.

"What are you doing with a baby?" One of the Billy's asked. Kagome glanced at the note. Kyd picked it up and read over it. He felt angry that someone would actually leave a babe on someones doorstep.

"It was in a basket at the entrance. I couldn't just leave it." Kagome reached her free left hand towards the baby who clung to her hand. It touched the crescent moon on the back. Kagome's eyes slightly drooped.

_**"It's so cute."** _Kyd admitted. The child looked at him and held out it's arms. Kagome giggled.

"I think she wants to see you." Kagome stood up and walked over to Kyd, handing over the baby. Kyd held the child in his arms and smiled. The baby snuggled into him. "She hasn't got a name so I wonder what we should call her." Kagome and Kyd looked at each other before saying at the same time.

"**_R_**e_**n**_e**_e."_**The couple smiled. The baby gurgled, blinking as Kilala climbed onto Kyd's shoulder. The cat gave an affectionate lick at the child's hand. Renee giggled.

"I guess it is kinda cute..." Gizmo trailed off. Him, the Billys, Mammoth and See-more went to look at the baby.

"Aww, it's precious!" See-more said. Kagome giggled.

_"Seems like babies can move a Villain's heart." _She thought. Then it began to cry.

"Awww, what's wrong, Renee?" Kagome lifted Renee into her arms. The baby continued to cry. Shippo sniffed the air.

"She doesn't need a diaper change." Shippo said. After a few thoughts Kyd snapped his fingers.

**_"She must be hungry!"_**He suggested. Kagome then felt awkward and ran out the room, down the hall, into her room and locked the door.

"What was that about?" Gizmo asked. Mammoth and the Billys shrugged while Kyd blushed and See-more laughed. A bit later and Kagome came back with a calm Renee.

"No need to panic, she's been fed. Now," Kagome smiled. "Tomorrow we're going to buy supplies for this little one." See-more walked up to the baby and smiled. The baby blinked then began giggling. "Yes, little one. That's your Uncle Se-Se!" See-more went into a Barney mode, making the others laugh and Renee happy. Kagome sighed.

_"I guess now I'm her mother." _She thought with a smile.

"Hey, Shippo." Said kitsune looked at Kagome. She watched as Shippo stood on the table next to her. "Say hello to your baby sister." Shippo's eyes went wide as he stared down at her. Renee giggled, making Shippo smile. Renee yawned. Kagome frowned. "Hmmm, where are you supposed to sleep?"

**_"Since you're staying with me we could turn your old room into hers."_ **Kyd suggested. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea! We'll fix it up tomorrow." Kagome looked down at Renee who slowly fell asleep in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. See-more grinned.

"She's not that much trouble." He said. Kagome laughed and turned to him.

"Most babies are... but this little babe will be just fine." She smiled at her brother. "Trust me."

()

Me: Awwww! Little Renee is soooo cute~!

Kagome: yes, very cute!

Me: review!


	17. young innocence, worst luck

Me: just so you're not confused, it's a week later.

()

And Kagome was right. Little Renee never made a fuss and only cried when hungry or when she just needed her diaper changed.

"Mmmm," Kagome opened her eyes to greet a pair of red ones staring right back. "Morning, love."

_**"Have a good sleep?"**_ Kagome yawned.

"Yes. It was great." She smiled and slowly got out of the bed and walked out and to Renee's now-finished room. Kagome walked in and saw Renee still asleep. She smiled and walked over to the pink crib, looking down at the young, innocent child. Kyd walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned in back and sighed.

_**"Sometimes, I wonder if this is really a good place to raise her. I mean, she's surrounded by criminals. She could think of me as some lowly thief."**_

"No, don't think that. She won't think of you any less than she does. Just because your bad doesn't mean everyone hates you. Renee adores you. Anyways," Kagome turned to him. "She loves her father." Kyd smiled and pecked her cheek. She looked back at Renee who slowly woke up. Renee blinked at Kagome and Kyd then held up her arms. Kagome reached in and lifted her out. Renee gurgled happily. Kyd gently tapped her nose, making her giggle and squeal. "See? She loves you, _daddy_." Kagome winked. Kyd chuckled.

_**"Yes she does, mommy." **_ Kyd placed his head on Kagome's shoulder.

It was a perfect family picture.

"She up?" The couple looked to the door to see See-more. Kagome nodded and the tanned boy walked in. He greeted the baby with a smile and a hand reaching out. We all know babies like to hold people's hands. Renee grabbed a hold of his hand gently. "She's really fitting in."

"She's part of the family." Kagome smiled. Then she giggled. "I really feel like a mother."

_**"You're going to be an amazing mother, Kagome."**_ Kyd complimented. Suddenly Billy came in with a camera and began filming the moments.

"Say hello to the camera, Renee~!" He said. Renee blinked, her blue eyes looking at the device. Then, she smiled with a little giggle.

"You're just to cute, Renee." Kagome gushed as she placed a kiss on a chubby cheek. Billy trained the camera on Kagome, Kyd and Renee.

"Say hello to the camera, Kagome and Kyd." Kagome looked at the camera and waved. Kyd smiled. "What's it like taking care of little Renee?"

"It's amazing. We both love her." Kagome smiled down at the blonde baby.

_**"Yes. She's a lovely child and isn't as much trouble as other babies."**_ Kyd spoke up. Renee reached out to him. Kyd lifted her from Kagome's arms and held her gently. Renee giggled.

"She's daddy's little girl, aren't you?" Kagome cooed. Renee giggled as if to say yes. The Billy clones and original 'aww'ed. Renee then yawned. "Aww, she's sleepy. Let's put you back to sleep." Kagome walked over with Kyd as he placed the baby into the crib and tucked her in. Kagome placed a finger to her lips and they walked out the room, Billy shutting off the camera.

"She's just precious." Billy grinned. "She's gonna grow up great!"

"Thanks!" Kagome smile then turned to Kyd. She sighed jokingly. "If this keeps up we'll never have our own kids." She said dramatically. Everyone began laughing and Billy and See-more went to the living room. Kyd and Kagome went back to the bedroom and got dressed. Kagome got changed in the bathroom. The couple walked back out and into the living room to see See-more with Renee, playing around. Billy filmed it as Mammoth watched. Gizmo was watching along with Mammoth as the cute little baby squealed with delight. Kagome smoothed out her lavender dress and slipped on her light blue cardigan. Kyd wore jeans and a black t-shirt. Over his t-shirt he wore a black jacket. Neither was wearing their suits.

"Where are you guys going?" Mammoth asked. Kagome smiled.

"We were thinking of taking her out for walk." She said.

_**"We'll be back soon." **_Kyd lifted the young baby. Renee was dressed in a green dress and little shoes. She was placed into a stroller and Kagome pushes her along.

"Later." Kagome waved and the three walked out. Kagome sighed as Kyd walked along next to her. "It's such a lovely day." Kyd nodded. They walked along the pavement for a while before making their destination. They strolled around the park. A young boy came up to them.

"That's a nice baby you have there." He said. Kagome and Kyd smiled.

"Thank you." A woman ran up to the boy.

"James, don't run off like that!" She lightly scoulded. Then she noticed the child. "Is she yours?" The woman bent down and started to coo at the little child. Kyd nodded. "Not a talker?"

"Mute." Kagome said with a frown.

"Oh. Well, I'd best be off. Dad will be waiting for us, won't he, James?" The woman smiled as the young boy grabbed her hand and they walked away. Kagome laughed. Kyd wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they continued their walk. Everything was great. Then,

KABOOM!

Everyone screamed as the explosion echoed around and a tree flew. A demonic voice growled.

"Where is she? Where is the wench?"

Kagome gasped then shook her head.

"I have the worst luck."


End file.
